


Lumberjack and the Plum Debacle

by Byacolate



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nail Polish, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black is a color for <i>vampires.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lumberjack and the Plum Debacle

“This a new shade of black?”

 

Rath glances up. His expression is bone dry, and he sniffs, all disdain and bluster. Kind of like an old mare that way. It’s awfully cute. “This is not black,” he drawls, lowering his eyes. And then, with a meaningful flex of his fingers: “It’s obviously plum.”

 

Montana grins. He dips the brush daintily back into its bottle with one hand; with the other, he firms his grip on those wiggling fingers. “I’ll take your word for it. Never been accused of having a great eye for colors, myself. Now hold still.”

 

“I don’t need direction, thank you.”

 

“Sure,” Montana grins. With a delicate sort of precision all but foreign to him, he sort of... dabs and swipes the brush over Rath‘s thumbnail.

 

Rath makes a speculative noise, but doesn’t immediately protest. Montana chalks it up to success and repeats the technique on his index finger. Then the middle. The ring. Pinky. Rath pulls his left hand away from Montana’s to replace it with the right.

 

Apparently, he’s too busy observing the craftsmanship of the first hand to watch Montana try not to botch the second. ’Artistic butchery’, he’d dubbed attempts one through six. Well. Seventh time’s the charm, as they say.

 

Once he’s finished, Rath even allows him to apply a second coat. It... doesn’t go quite as well as the first, but Rath doesn’t look to be any worse than minorly inconvenienced.

 

Not entirely ready to quit while he’s ahead, Montana lifts Rath’s hand to blow gently across his wet nails. “There you go! Looks real slick... ‘long as you're not looking too hard.” He winks. “Want me to doll your eyes up next?” 

 

Tugging his hand back, Rath scoffs. “The day I let you take a  _ stick  _ to my  _ eye  _ with those hams you call fists, we will be on opposing sides of the battlefield.” 

 

It’s a little hard to take it to heart when he lifts his hand again to touch Montana’s cheek. 

 

“You know, it’s funny - Thorn said the same thing at book club last week.” 

 

Rath pats his face. “Well. She may be an impulsive woman, but she is not unwise.”

 

“Harsh!” 

 

Feeling a little ornery, Montana turns to press a quick kiss to Rath’s palm before he ducks his head. “Let me do your toes next.”

 

“Paint your own bloody toes,” Rath tells him with his nose upturned. Doesn’t protest when Montana scoops him up and drops him on Montana’s bunk to tug off his boots, though. Funny thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Started to ship it playing a match as Montana alone with a Rath because they were nice to me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Inquire about fic requests [here!](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/ask)  
> If you are so inclined, feel free to follow [my Tumblr](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/).


End file.
